1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing hook assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a towing hook assembly for a vehicle for ensuring a collision strength of a bumper beam for head-on collision of the vehicle and durability for a hauling load.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a towing hook device for a vehicle connects a cable to a vehicle body so that the vehicle is rescued or hauled or connects a trailer to be hauled. Particularly, a towing hook device for hauling a passenger car or the like generally includes a towing hook pipe provided at a bump beam and a towing hook is coupled with the towing hook pipe such that the towing hook device is used.
Meanwhile, the towing hook pipe is welded and fixed to one side of the bumper beam. A method of assembling a towing hook pipe according to the related art forms an assemble hole at one side of the bumper beam, and welds a towing hook pipe and a mounting bracket to a rear surface of the bumper beam in a state that the towing hook pipe is inserted into the assemble hole.
However, since the bumper beam in which the towing hook device according to the related art as described above is mounted may not have a sufficient strength for a load applied upon hauling the vehicle, and may be damaged. Further, upon heading-on collision of the vehicle, the bumper and a stay does not perform an original function which is transformed to absorb collision energy. As the bumper beam is rotated upward, a collision load may be not normally transferred and the collision energy may not be sufficiently absorbed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.